


May Love Befall you

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst With A Happy End, Demons, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, old times, super humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: Cursed to fall in love. but what if Kihyun falls before his curse can drag him to hell. Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guyssss i am back with a short fanfic of Changkiiii... anyways this fic is for my Monsta X bingo, block 1 "Cursed to love you" enjoy, leave a comment and/or kudos... hit me up on twitter at @sam_kizuna

**_ 1st Chapter  _ **

**_ Curse Me  _ **

It’s been passed down from generation to generation that the firstborn after every 100 years of the  Yoo clan will have to fall for the demon king. 

It all happened when o ne night when the demon king who visited the human realm came face to face with the beauty that was the eldest son of the  Yoo family. It was the first time he felt something deep for anyone. He wanted him. And he always gets what he wants. So, when he asked for the human to accompany him, the human’s family challenged the demon with their lighting control abilities. The demon  shook his head in disappointment  and wiped out half the clan with just a raise of his finger.  He further raised his finger facing towards the sky, darkness gathered around his finger and he blew the small ball of dark matter towards the remaining people and cursed them. 

“From now on, the firstborn of  Yoo clan’s ruler family will fall in love with me till the end of me.” and left as the human ran after him and accompanied the demon to his realm, under the deadly charms. 

1000 years later when the firstborn arrives of the ruling family of  Yoo clan. Everyone is scared again. Just like every time, he has to leave so nobody bothers taking care of the young boy, who is a little more unique from previous ones. As this boy was born with pink hair. He was always ignored as it became a constant in their little town. Ignore the one who will be taken away. And so, 10 years old Kihyun roams the town streets with a wooden stick in hand. 

“Stupid town, stupid people. Dumb people. Don’t know what they are missing. I am the most adorable kid in this town and yet they ignore me because they fear some dumb demon.” Kihyun puffed up his cheeks and went into the forest to his daily ranting lake. His pink hair was small and messy. His black shirt loosely hanging off his shoulder and his baggy pants ripped from the knee. His cheek covered with a self-applied bandage, because he punched some kid in the play-ground because they called him a demon’s bride. 

He reached the lake and sat down, first drinking some water and then just staring at it. The water was always sweet in the lake. 

“I don’t get it. Why does this demon  want me? I mean I am cute I know but come on, take that noisy  Minhyuk from next door. Eeek that kid is so loud. Or he can take that  Jooheon kid, he is such a scaredy-cat . I am brave and strong and I have awesome lightning. But no one ever notices me even.” he frowned and shot a lightning bolt out of his finger to a branch. It fell and caught fire. 

“I wish everyone burns in this godforsaken town so finally the demon bro can move on.” the fire grew bigger and Kihyun realized he might have messed up again. He was not ready for another beating by his so-called father so he quickly ran and tried to grab the branch before the fire spread to more trees. He tried picking it up but he couldn’t.

“What to do? What to do? What to do?” like a mantra the pink-haired kept repeating but suddenly the fire went out. 

“ Oh, nature listened to me for once. Umm I want a cake?” he closed his eyes expecting the cake by some magical being but nothing happened. 

“That’s not how it works.” a deep voice was heard behind him and he turned around to see a boy standing there. He was maybe 20 years old. Pale skin, dark blue hair, and very very handsome. 

“Uhh... who are you?” Kihyun asked as he took a step back. 

“ Changkyun and you are?” The boy asked. 

“I am Kihyun,” he said and put his hand forward for the boy to shake. His small chubby hand.  Changkyun took the hand and shook it. 

“ Yoo Kihyun?” He asked and the other made a disgusted face. 

“I am not a part of that damned family. I am Kihyun umm Lightning Kihyun I have awesome powers.  Wanna see?” the pink-haired eyes sparkled at the thought of someone paying attention to him. He showed the other his lightning bolt and immediately threw the stick which was on fire in the water. 

“ Seeeee . How was it?”  Changkyun smiled at the kid’s enthusiasm and nodded. 

“It sure was amazing.” with that, Kihyun started to spend more and more time with  Changkyun who happened to be there no matter at what time Kihyun visited the lake. 

When Kihyun turned 13, he asked  Changkyun a question in the middle of the night. 

“Are you like the spirit of the lake or something?” 

“Why ask?” 

“You are always here, no matter what time I come. It’s like you live here.  So, the only conclusion I had is that you are the spirit of the lake.” Kihyun proudly presented his theory.

“Hahaha.”  Changkyun let that deep chuckle escape his throat and shook his head. 

“I am someone who you will know in the future.” Kihyun puffed his cheeks and kicked the other in the shin. 

“Why not now?” 

“Because everything has a time. Anyways, I want to ask you something.” 

“Shoot,” Kihyun spoke as he picked up the stone and threw it in the lake. 

“What is this about you belonging to a demon?” Kihyun froze his swing in the middle and looked at Changkyun. 

“Where did you hear that from?” He questioned looking the other dead in the eye.

“In the town. People told me about it even though I didn’t ask.” Changkyun shrugged. 

“Dumbasses. Yeah, there is a bastard out there burning in the underworld. He claimed the soul of firstborn of  Yoo’s ruling family. The bastard thinks I will fall in love with him. I won’t ever. He can fuck himself for all I care. It’s my life and I can live it the way I want.” Kihyun ranted and kicked the stick and sat back down. 

“So, you don’t want to go with him? What if he drags you?” Changkyun asked. 

“I will lightning bolt his ass. I am not scared of some dumbass. I am a better person than to just blindly fall in love with weirdos who curse others. Sounds like a spoiled brat you know. Just because the firstborn  Yoo Ki from ancient times rejected him he cursed the entire generations. Like he was throwing a tantrum. What a big baby!” Kihyun exclaimed and looked at Changkyun. 

“Why are you so into this I hate talking about this thing. I will see you later.” Kihyun left upset that night and didn’t return for three months. 

The next time he came, he was walking with the support of a wooden stick and few bandages on his face messy. His clothes even more ripped and he looked so tired. Blood seeping from his knee. 

“Kihyun?”  Changkyun came from behind the tree and almost died at the scene at how the other looked like. He hurried towards the kid and grabbed him by shoulders. 

“What happened?” 

“Nothing just fell.” He said and dropped the wooden cane and crashed into Changkyun. 

“I just fell.” tears trailed Kihyun’s cheek. 

“I just fell... I am okay... I... i .. i am  okayyy .” He started sobbing, clutching the other man’s silk robe tightly in his grasp.  Changkyun hugged him tightly. 

It was later when the boy calmed down,  changkyun washed his wounds and cleaned them. 

“What happened?” he asked the silent boy whose eyes held no emotion. 

“Kyun?” Kihyun called him by his nickname. His voice so soft  it could be broken by the wind. 

“Yeah,” Changkyun replied softly. 

“Is it my fault I was born?” 

“No.” 

“Is it my fault I was cursed?” 

“No.” tears started pouring down again. 

“Do you hate me too?” he asked in broken sobs. 

“No,”  Changkyun said and once again Kihyun broke down in tears. 

Soon, the younger fell asleep curled on  Changkyun’s lap. And for the first time in  Changkyun’s entire existence, he regretted cursing him. 

“I am sorry,” he said to no one. 

Wasn’t it  Changkyun who cursed? Then why did he feel like it’s him who was cursed to fall in love with Kihyun. Previous firstborns meant nothing to  Changkyun , just a trophy he won. Or just a thing he had. But Kihyun from this age was different. Like  Changkyun’s curse.

That night  Changkyun remembered when he wiped out a town just because they disobeyed him, he remembered an old lady looking at him and smiling as she was having her last breaths. 

_ “You will face the pain of not having all that you wanted by not having the one you needed. I shall curse you  _ _ Im _ __ _ Changkyun _ _ , with my last  _ _ breathe _ _ , that you may suffer such  _ _ pain _ _ of losing yourself in someone who never wants you for you.”  _

Changkyun sighed and looked at the sky. 

“Asshole, I am a ruler of a world just like you. Will, you listen to a dying old hag?” he asked the one sitting above. 

He smiled and shook his head. Kihyun seems to like him so maybe it won’t happen. But  Changkyun knew better, it will happen. Because Kihyun hates that demon. The demon who cursed his fate. 

The next morning Kihyun woke up by the chirping of birds and squirrels. He looked to see himself inside a small cave. 

“It started raining a little at night so I bought you here,” Changkyun spoke from beside him. 

“Also, here wear these clothes.” he handed Kihyun a loose black shirt and baggy brown pants. They smelled nice and the cloth was so soft. 

“Thank you.” He said and turned around to silently change. 

“Yesterday... umm forget about it okay,” Kihyun muttered lowly. 

“Why, you slept like a baby in my lap?”  Changkyun teased. Kihyun’s face turned red as a tomato and he immediately pulled the shirt on and looked at Changkyun. 

“Forget about it Kyun please,” he whined. 

“Nope.” Changkyun made a popping sound with p.

“Oh, come on what do I have to do for you to forget?” For a kid, Kihyun was amazingly smart and intelligent. He was also steadfast and brave. 

“Hmm, how about the next time if you are hurt, you come to me.” 

“Fine.” 

“Alright then, how about I teach you to control your powers?”  Changkyun asked and Kihyun’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Really? You... You will teach me?” 

“Of course, I will.” and from then on,  Changkyun trained Kihyun. They worked hard. It was normal for Kihyun to come to the lake half bruised, but it was okay. He was fine, always  fine . 

It was when Kihyun was about to turn 18 when he told  Changkyun that he doesn’t  wanna train. Kihyun saying no to practice only occurred when either his body hurt too much to move or he passed out crying in pain.

“Kyun, I will turn 18 tomorrow,” Kihyun said as he was sitting on the ground, his legs inside the lake. 

“I know.” 

“I... I want to tell you something but don’t interrupt before I finish.” He looked at the older, who nodded. 

“I love you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Chapter** _

_**To Love You** _

“I love you.” Kihyun let out a breath he was holding. 

“I have liked you for a while, umm I don’t know much about you but what I know is enough. You were here when I needed someone. You were here for me to cry on and here for me to smile with. You were here to heal me when almost every bone in my body broke and you were here when I almost drowned myself while being too happy. I read somewhere, that home is where one can find his heart. I found it in you. But I would also understand if you say otherwise. And before you say that I love you or think this way because I needed someone and you were here. It’s not that. I think I love you because it is you. I wouldn’t have loved someone else. I never had to do stupid things to get your attention. It was as if I was meant to end up with you, here near this lake.” Kihyun took a deep  breath and look at  Changkyun again. 

“The reason why I decided to tell you this now is that I won’t be me tomorrow. You need to snap me out of that spell Kyun. Slap me, beat me, hit me and  if  none of that works... kill me. Because I would rather die than live my life caged up in someone’s love when I never decided to fall for them.” Kihyun said and closed his eyes. 

“Promise me you will do it.” He said and moved closer to  Changkyun . Right in front of him. 

“Promise me Kyun that if nothing worked, you will kill me. I don’t want to satisfy that demon.” Kihyun’s eyes had a burning hatred for the demon, but at the same time, they held love for  Changkyun . 

“I can’t promise you that Kihyun,” Changkyun said looking in his eyes.

“I knew it you won’t.” Kihyun laughed.

“Why ask me then?”  Changkyun was always surprised by  Kihyun’s spontaneity. 

“I just wanted to make sure. Anyways everything I said was true.” 

“I know.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” Kihyun smiled. He was hoping, wishing with every fiber of his being, for one thing, to go right in his life.

“Should I do something?”  Changkyun asked taking hold of  Kihyun’s hand. 

“I suppose that you need to.” Kihyun softly whispered. 

“I can’t do anything other than love you back Kihyun,”  Changkyun muttered and Kihyun smiled and leaned in...

Changkyun stopped him and looked at him. 

“We can’t,” he said slowly, like in guilt.  Changkyun wanted to break the curse, but to do that, he needs to tell the truth.

“Why not?” Kihyun was confused.

“Kihyun, I... I love you but you will hate me when you found out just what I did.” 

“What’s the worst you can do? Kill someone. It’s still okay.” Kihyun laughed. 

“I can lie,” Changkyun spoke. 

“What?” Kihyun was more confused at that. 

“Everyone lies,”  Kihyun says as a matter of fact and placed his palm of Changkyun’s jaw. 

“What is it Kyun? I will understand.” Changkyun held his breath. 

He stood up and turned around, his back facing Kihyun. 

“Just remember one thing Kihyun. I always loved you, from the first time you stumbled here to the time where you cried in my arms all night to when you hugged me tightly,” he said and his silk robe fell from his shoulders. Long black wings emerged,  Changkyun’s eyes became dark, almost like a void. 

“I am the one who cursed you Kihyun,” he spoke, his voice deep but  fragile.

Kihyun stood up and stared at Changkyun, eyes widen in shock. It felt like someone ripped his heart from his chest and stepped on it. 

“Yo...you... you are...” Kihyun was rendered speechless as he stepped back. 

“You are the reason my entire life was a living nightmare.” venom laced Kihyun’s soft voice. Tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. 

“I... I... it was the curse... I fell for you because of that curse...  I.. how can you be so cruel?” his knees gave up and he fell to the floor, eyes still wide and hands gripping his pink locks, pulling them. 

“How can you watch me get hurt all this time? How can you be so cruel? I knew you were a demon  king, it was the thing you do... but how? HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING EVIL? YOU RIPPED MY LIFE FROM ME, MY FREEDOM AND DARE TO THAT YOU LOVE ME?” He was full-on sobbing now, wiping the  never-ending tears. 

“ Changkyun , how? How can you be this evil? You took everything from me and...” Kihyun looked at  Changkyun , who left Kihyun even more in shock because the demon had tears brimming his eyes, but they were red. 

“I, the one who cursed the  Yoo clan, take this curse away.” and with that said  Chankgyun turned to Kihyun. 

“You are free,  Yoo Kihyun. May we never cross paths again, may you prosper well and may you find someone good for you.”  Changkyun stated on an auto-pilot and turns around leaving a sobbing Kihyun on the ground. A portal appeared and  Changkyun left. 

Kihyun was found on the ground, knocked out, the next morning by Lee  Minhyuk who went to the forest to cut wood. He brought Kihyun back to his small cottage which was on the outskirts of town and left. Kihyun woke up later that day, went back to the lake and stared at the lake for no reason. 

He was free, the town started to accept him but he rejected every one. Barely even talk or visiting the town. He became too skinny to be healthy and  Minhyuk who always wanted to befriend him sneakily left fruits and vegetables outside his cottage. 

Every day he would sit by the lake. 

“Bold of you to assume that I would hate you. I was just angry, don’t I even deserve that.” Kihyun said to no one as tears trailed down. 

Changkyun was sitting on his throne having no interest in anything. He has wiped out 1000 of humans and demons past 3 years. It’s been that long. He kills, he eats and he sleeps. That is all he does. He thinks about Kihyun, too. All the time. 

No demon bothered  him, he was far stronger than all of the demons combined. He looked at Kihyun sitting by the lake, he looked at  kihyun fading away, day by day. But what could he do? He was the one who made  kihyun this way.  Changkyun closed his eyes. 

Kihyun laid down on the ground beside the lake. He looked at the sky and smiled. 

“Why was I born? Is it somehow fun for you huh? You know I blame you. If I wasn’t born, none of this would’ve happened. Do your job right up there.” Kihyun laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. It's been three years and he hasn’t moved on. He still thinks about  Changkyun every moving second. 

The only difference was that he bothered to chat with  Minhyuk for a while. Other than that, everything was the same. He would sit near the lake. He would spend his days staring at the lake and wishing. 

Kihyun was 25 years old now and he turned his cottage into a wooden house. He cut the wood and sold them in the town. His parents passed away but he didn’t care. Never really knew them after all .  Minhyuk is his good friend who visits a lot. They spend time together. He stopped going to the lake, Deeming it harmful for his stable mentality. 

It was one day when he ended up gathering woods a little closer to the lake that he saw a figure, cladded in a black robe. He dropped his small bag of wood and ran after that silhouette. He reached the lake but lost sight. He looked around and felt a presence. It was a similar presence.

With a soft and hopeful voice, “Changkyun?” he asked. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, ahead hell on his shoulder and his breath hitched. 

“I am sorry. I couldn’t stay away. Even after all this time.” that deep voice whispered. Kihyun felt tears in his eyes and he turned around in others arms. His hand on  changkyun’s cheek. 

“asshole wasn’t my right to be angry after being betrayed like that. Couldn’t you have waited for a little for me to cool down? How could you up and leave like that Kyun?” Kihyun asked, hitting  Changkyun’s shoulder as tears fell. 

“I thought you wouldn’t want that.” 

“I want you. I need you  Changkyun . You cursed me to love you.  You asshole.” he said as he grabbed the demon’s robe tightly and leaned in.

Kihyun’s lips were soft, just like  Changkyun imagined but it still felt better than his expectations. 

“If you  wanna leave again, take me with you,” Kihyun said as he broke the kiss. Their foreheads connected. 

“I won’t leave you again.” 

“You better not, or I will be the one cursing you this time. Literally.” Kihyun smiled and kissed Changkyun one more time. 


End file.
